


Rosewick, Rosegarden, and Quicksilver oneshots

by fandomgays, TariTarts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, I have too many Ruby ships, I'll probably add more tags later, Jealousy, M/M, please help
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomgays/pseuds/fandomgays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariTarts/pseuds/TariTarts
Summary: This is an array of oneshots for Rosewick (Roman/Ruby), Rosegarden (Oscar/Ruby), and Quicksilver, (Mercury/Ruby). They will range from just a few paragraphs to more that 17 pages.I'll be sure to specify the shios in the title.Feel free to comment ideas.I have no idea when the next chapter will be.





	1. Christmas (Rosewick)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!

Ruby wandered the empty snow covered streets of Vale alone, it was early Christmas morning, as in one a.m. She couldn't sleep, so she had decided to put on her jacket and take a walk.

She yawned as she brushed some snow off of a wooden park bench and sat down. She leaned back and looked to the sky, watching snowflakes fall and land on her skin and melt, or stick in her ashy hair. She loved how the white snow contrasted her dark hair, she loved how it reminded her of her mom. Despite the opposing names, Ruby always thought about Summer Rose when she saw the winter snow. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the quiet sound of the snow crunching beneath someone's weight. Ruby tensed up, she hadn't brought Crescent Rose with her, all she had was a pocket knife, she clamped her eyes shut, just hoping they would go away. The crunching of snow got louder and louder until they stopped.

She forced her eyes open, only to be met with bright green eyes staring back at her. She jumped up hitting both of their heads together. The stranger in front of her held their nose in pain, no doubt that is where she hit. She stood up and backed away and stared at her attacker, after a few moments she realized who it was.

“Roman?” she asked, still unsure of herself.

Roman laughed, taking his hand off of his nose, “If it's not an apology, I don't want to hear it.” he answered more jokingly than anything.

Ruby threw her arms around him, thankful he wasn't some creep. Well he was, but a creep she trusted. “I'm sorry.” She mumbled into his shoulder.

Now Ruby and Roman were good friends, they have had frequent meetups in which they would play games with Neo in one of Roman's many apartments. Of course, Ruby's team didn't know, they just assumed she went out by herself to train. 

Roman liked Ruby as something more than a friend, while Ruby didn't know how she felt about him. She would occasionally talk to Neo about it, and try to understand her feelings more, but it always left her more confused. Now Roman was sure of his feelings and Neo told him how to confess to her. And that's what he planned to do on Christmas Day which came by much quicker than he anticipated. 

“It’s okay, Red. Now,” he started eyeing her and her quivering frame before continuing, “What are you doing out in the cold on Christmas morning by yourself?” 

Ruby hugged herself trying to keep herself warm, “I couldn't sleep.” She stated. 

The man rolled his eyes, slipping off his jacket and placing it around Ruby, “You are by far the weirdest girl I have ever met.” he concluded.

Ruby hugged his jacket, the faint smell of cinnamon and an open fire coming from it, “Thank you.” She mumbled, looking up at him, “But won't you get cold?” she asked.

Roman shook his head, “The cold feels nice, Red.” he replied, as he swept off the snow on the other half of the bench. The two of them took a seat next to each other.

They sat in a comfortable silence for minutes on end, both gazing at the snow.

Finally Roman broke the silence. 

“Hey Red, look up.” he ordered. Ruby did as she was told, only a little suspicious. When she looked up she was greeted with mistletoe, tied to Roman's Melodic Cudgel that he was holding in position. Her face flared up, making Roman grin, “Well?” he teased.

Ruby gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and turned away in embarrassment, her face practically glowing red.

Roman smirked at the shy girl, “Just on the cheek?” he questioned. “Come on, we can do better than that now can't we?” he asked her as he gently lifted her chin with his gloved finger and turned her face back to him. 

While she tried to regain her thoughts, he leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Her body tensed up but she eventually melted into the kiss. They held it for a few seconds more before pulling away from each other. 

Ruby’s face was about the color of her cape. “Merry Christmas, Red."


	2. Loss (Rosewick)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby's lost everything, her family, friends, her home. 
> 
> She wants to join her family again.
> 
> ☆Please look at the notes at the beginning of this one shot! It is very important!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> ☆THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS DEATH, DEPRESSION AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, IF ANY OF THOSE TRIGGER YOU DO NOT READ!  
> ☆IF YOU ARE SUICIDAL, PLEASE CALL A SUICIDAL HOT LINE, THINGS WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE! REMEMBER SOMEBODY ALWAYS LOVES YOU AND IF YOU CAN'T THINK OF ANYONE, I'M RIGHT HERE.♡

Ruby dragged her feet up the steps of a half destroyed office building. The elevator had been broken, most likely for years. So she trudged along the steps looking up at the winding trail of steps that led to the roof. She groaned, she was at least on the 30th floor.

 

About half way there she decided to sit down and take a break from her exhausting work, even with her semblance it would be difficult. She glanced around at her surrounding seeing a massive hole in the brick of the building, that revealed the crumbled city the grimm wandered. 

 

“Stupid Salem.” She mumbled to herself getting a small wave of energy to push herself all the way to the roof. She caught her breath when she got up there looking over the city that she used to live in. 

 

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought back to the times she spent there with her friends. Regret and guilt filled her. It was her fat they were gone, if she had only been just a little stronger, she could've kept them alive. But it's okay, because now she was going to make things right. There was no more hope for the good guys, they lost. She had no other choices but to die of starvation and thirst or by grimm so why not speed up the process?

 

She idled at the edge, staring down at the cracked cement. Her legs trembled like they were about to fall out at any moment. She thought back to the beginning of her years at Beacon, a sad smile crossing her face, as the tears started rolling.

 

She took a step off the edge, now one foot was off the roof, and then went the other. She shut her eyes, she looked so tranquil. A swift breeze swept her hair back until a sudden grab at her hand shot pain through her arm.

 

Her eyes popped open as she went to shake off her “Hero". When she looked at them, she realized it was no other than her old nemesis. Before she could say anything he yanked her up pulling her away from the edge, and sitting them both down on the cool ground. Wordlessly.

 

“Torchwick…” she breathed, thinking for a split second she was in hell with him. After all, that Grimm ate him did it not?

 

Roman just shook his head, his brows knit in concern, “Red, what were you doing?” he asked, voice full of concern.

 

Ruby stared into his eyes, “Oh you know...just admiring the scenery.” she whispered, tears now trailing down her cheeks.

 

Roman placed his hand on her cheek using his thumb to gently wipe away her tears from that cheeks eye. “Don't lie to me.” 

 

Roman had been waiting for a chance to get closer to Ruby, he just didn't think this would be how.

 

Ruby placed her hand on Roman's that rested on her cheek. Closing her eyes, seeming so at peace, she felt a sense of warmth, not hate or fear or the normal bad feelings that Roman provoked.

 

“I'm sorry.” she sobbed out, and without saying another word Roman pulled her into a tight hug.

 

Ruby kept her arms to her side, her crying becoming more intense the more she thought, “Don't be sorry, Red. You can...you can stay with me awhile.” he insisted.

 

Ruby thought back to the countless, cold and lonely nights she spent under piles of trash to keep warm in a half destroyed home full of torn and burned photos of families that were long gone. Or the hundreds of times she woke up only to find a beowolf in front of her face. Or the nights when she would use Crescent Rose to cut into her wrists as some kind of cruel punishment as if living wasn't already enough.

 

She hesitantly nodded. Roman offered a smile and lifted her into his arms, “I promise the buildings still intact.” he declared making Ruby laugh a little.

  
And thus started a real life  _ Who's Your Daddy  _ game between Roman and Ruby.


End file.
